Who Will
by PureLavender
Summary: Neji and Hinata are forced to marry when they love someone else. Will they get used to each other or hate each other. Bad summary but better inside. Nejihina, slight Naruhina and Nejiten..oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**AN:) Hi Guys, this is just a random idea that crossed my mind while reading a NejiHina fic. I have seen that always in such fics where Hinata and Neji are forced in an arranged marriage there's lot to experiment with as regards plot. So I'm gonna give a try at this one shot where Neji loves Tenten and Hinata loves Naruto and at the behest of the clan elders they have to marry. **

**Enjoy:):)**

**Hinata's POV:**

Hinata woke up teary eyed feeling the dampness of her tear streaked face. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and got up to get about her daily chores.

"Why Otou-san", said Hinata, her voice reverberating through the whole Hyuuga compound.

"I'm in no way accountable or answerable to you Hinata. Learn to behave first. My decision is final and irrevocable. You are to marry your cousin Neji. We have to preserve our bloodline and he succeeds me as the heir. You being the potential candidate are to marry him in less than a week", Hiashi said keeping a straight face.

"But it isn't fair otou- san, I love someone else...", Hinata kicked her heels on the ground.

"Stop acting like an obstinate kid. I know who you fancy...that..that ominous demon...I have made up my mind...It will be better if you relent happily or else its your choice to make your life a living hell..", Hiashi departed.

Hinata's cries fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"I don't know w-what am I going to do...help me...", Hinata pleaded.

"Shush..don't cry...we will find a way out...", Naruto smiled taking Hinata in her arms.

"What if Father comes to know we meet secretly at your apartment", Hinata asked perturbed.

"Well...I guess then somebody else will be here to keep us company when we have ramen", Naruto grinned.

Hinata playfully nudged him. She stared hard at his eyes. She had never seen such pure oceanic eyes. How unfortunate it was that she would no longer be able to feel his bear hugs, his dimpled sugarcoated smiles, his lingering glances, the way he would cook for her, bury her in his arms, reassure her and most of all make her feel beautiful.

Some foreign hands will be roaming around her body now. Someone else's hands will cup her face. Someone else's eyes will lock with her.

_Who will tell her her hair matched that of the night sky. Who will buy her lilac flowers to compliment her eyes and lie on her lap_ _watching the cloudy sky. Who will run miles in the rain to fetch her a lily from the pond on the other end of the city. Who would eat her burnt tempura. Who would kiss her hand in public and make her faint. Who would flash their pearly whites at her and say" enough training, lets grab ramen". But most of all who will leap across her windows at night, hold her hand reassuringly, wink and say" I like people like you Hinata-chan"._

Hinata weeped. Soft sobs wracked her body. Naruto consoled. Tonight they will glow together and share more pain than happiness.

* * *

"Its about time Neji-kun we stopped seeing each other", Tenten whispered with an expressionless face.

"Yes, I believe its best for the two of us.", Neji almost strained his voice.

"Can't we elope", Tenten asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"No, I can't go against my clan..I have to marry Hinata sama...opposing their decision could invite catastrophic repurcussions. I intend to keep mess out my life". Neji almost barked.

"Does that include me", Tenten whimpered.

Neji's eyes softened. "You know its not possible. My heart belongs to you and I will always love only you", Neji said hugging Tenten.

Tenten inhaled his scent. " Vanilla is it,", Tenten smirked.

"You know me better, its yours", Neji smirked.

Tenten cried. The person she loved was being taken away from her.

_Who would she bake cookies for. Who would say "I hate sweets" yet eat her sweets contentedly. Who would visit her late at night at the training grounds and help her perfect her art with the weapons. Who would give her those 5 word lectures. Who would get show her seething anger and give her passionate kisses all the same. Who would use her shampoo and say it sucked. But most of all who would curl his fingers through her hair, lean in and say" Your fragnance smells better than heaven...mind if I take TEN with me"._

"Neji I hate her. Don't marry her. Don't stay with her. Don't love her...", she said the last part quietly to herself.

"I won't but she may", Neji closed his eyes.

* * *

Hinata inspected her wedding kimono. It was beautiful lavender one with white roses embroidered all over. The obi was violet and it accentuated the hue in her eyes. It was her mother's. She ran a hand again through it feeling every crease blankly.

A knock on the door was heard and Hinata immediately woke from her trance.

"Yes come in", Hinata beckoned for whosoever it was to come in.

"Hinata sama, you you look beautiful...I came in to say that if you are ready the proceeings are to begin now.", Neji stated.

"Oh Neji nii chan its you...", Hinata asked annoyed.

"I wanted to have a word with you", Neji replied, his face stoic.

"Go on". Hinata said in a low tone

Neji stepped closer. He gingerly intertwined his hand in Hinata's hair, slid his fingers down her curls and said.

"They are soft but not as soft as hers. I wish your tresses were chocolate brown", He let out a wry smile and left saying" Come soon".

Hinata's jaw dropped. What was that supposed to mean. Then it dawned on her..chocolate brown hair... Tenten..ofcourse Neji must have loved Tenten. Her heart ached. So she wasn't the only one who loved another.

* * *

"Do you Hinata Hyuuga take Neji Hyuuga as your lawfully wedded husband"

"I do"

"Do you Neji Hyuuga take Hinata Hyuuga as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride".

Hinata approached Neji, never for one moment breaking eye contact. Neji walked, his stride reflecting his unwavering confidence. He gently took her chin, kissed somewhere near her lips and whispered in her ears" _I'm sorry your lips were never mine to taste_"

Hinata leaned in, kissed Neji passionately, his eyes widened instantly when she muttered

"But yours are now mine forever. _And I promise you an enemy's kiss tastes better than your beloved_", she shoved Neji back a little.

* * *

Their wedding suite was simple. No fancy decorations. A king sized bedroom with flower petals strewn tastelessly on the wine red satin sheets. The scent of the Vanilla candles wafted in the thick air. Two robes were carlessly thrown on the bed and a large window showed it snowed heavily outside.

Hinata sat daintily on the couch and intently watched the snowflakes teasing the bare tress outside.

Neji entered the room and Hinata didn't spare him a second glance. He was seething inwardly at Hinata's childlike resentment towards their marrage but whether they both liked it or not they were betrothed and had to live through this marriage responsibally.

He walked closer to her and without any warning picked her up bridal style and carried her gently to the bed. He placed her down and leaned in saying

"I know its not me you want but you will have some part of me growing inside you after some time", he stated in a sensual tone.

She rose slowly rose and spat in his face. "I will die before you touch me..I belong to Naruto and You are my dear cousin nothing else"

"At least I'm dear", he smirked nuzzling her face.

She got up to leave but he flung her on the bed. He got on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head. He pushed himself hard on her body and glared at her eyes. They were wet. He sighed.

He got off her and offered her a hand. She took it shakily.

"Come here", he offered. He took her in a tight embrace and consoled her" I'm sorry for behaving that way. I guess I wanted to vent away my anger and I took it out on you. Look I know its hard for the both of us but now that we are tied in this sacred relationship let's try to make a fresh beginning", Neji tried to sooth her.

Hinata nodded . Neji brought her face closer to hers, cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. Hinata blushed. He touched her forehead and said" _I guess I could live with burnt tempura. Its not hard to like people like you_", he grinned.

Hinata gasped. How did he?

"I had a word with Naruto . I knew you loved him. Well I can't be him but, _but would white roses do instead of lilies_?

He took out a white slightly crumpled rose from the back of his kimono and touched it to Hinata's cheek.

Tears trickled down Hinata's face,.."I...I'm sorry...I love him..he-he...how w-will I stay without him", she cried harder.

Neji hugged her harder." Shush don't cry, how about we go grab ramen"

Hinata almost laughed and lit up. Neji wiped up her tears and started to leave when Hinata caught his wrist, tiptoed to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. She gave him a long passionate kiss and withdrew for air.

"What was that for.", Neji asked dumbfound.

"You see you weren't the only one who sneaked out before the wedding. I met Tenten-san and she wanted to convey this farewell gift to you. She was shattered and wanted the best for you. She wished you luck and said she would never stop loving you...and 1 more thing", she handed Neji a bottle of Vanilla shampoo.

"She said your hair gets frizzy in winter".

Neji sighed sadly. Tenten would never change. He took Hinata's hand firmly and left to have some ramen. It was cold outside.

Their hearts belonged to others but through some strange alchemy of their hearts they got closer to each other by loving other people.

**I know, I know its a bit wierd. The last portion and the wedding came as contrived and I did not make sense in some portions but this was my first NejiHina fic. They were a bit OOC I know. Still let me know what you thought.**

**Please please review.**

**Love PureLavender.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, this may come as a surprise to many of you but I have decided to continue this fic as a multi chapter one even though it did not get a good response. I request and urge you to read it and pour in your responses, suggestions and critique. It will happen in flashbacks as I'm still weaving the story. I will greatly appreciate if you take out the time to read it. This is a short teaser, if I get good response I will update it.**

**WHO WILL**

**CHAPTER 2**

Hinata sat dazed twirling the miso ramen with her fork and looking at the bare snow flaked tree with her pale opulent eyes. Neji had sure sounded enthusiastic about treating her to ramen but with the freezing temperature and his stifling silence there was not much to look forward to.

"_SLURRP…..SLURRRRRP…SLUUUUUUURRRP". Nothing quite brought the goofy grin to Naruto's face as would a bowl of steaming hot ramen. Hinata watched with pure contentment as her lover went on hogging his food without second thought._

"_Tastes delicious ne, Hina-hime", Naruto asked as if in pure bliss._

"_Y-yeah Naruto –kun", Hinata said twiddling her fingers._

"_How about I order you another bowl", Naruto said with a thumbs up._

"_Uh no, I think I will pass. I'm already full Naruto kun", Hinata said with a genuine smile._

_Naruto looked a bit dejected but quickly recovered. "How about we take a walk in the park after this , the sun is setting, its beautiful and then I will escort you to the Hyuga Estate"._

_Hinata beamed at the thought but paled slightly at the thought of departing from her lover and going back to her dull morose life. "Sure Naruto kun", she tried to sound cheerful._

_Naruto quickly finished his ramen and paid the bill. "Let's get going shall we princess?", Naruto smirked._

_Hinata turned beet turned. Naruto would compliment her many times and she would always become flustered. How she loved his sunny personality, the warmth of his cerulean eyes and the hope of a beautiful dream she would paint with him. Yes, life was perfect._

_They walked hand in hand, slowly, their calculated steps perfectly in sync. They shared the silence and an unsaid promise, not tainted by words. They occasionally stole glances at each other acknowledging the calming presence of their partners._

"_I always wanted this", Hinata said in an almost tearful tone._

"_What", Naruto asked puzzled._

"_You. Me. Us", Hinata summed their relation._

"_Yeah, you know life kind of surprises you when you least expect to and you were definitely a pleasant one. Seriously Hinata I always grew up, a subject of contempt, mockery and disdain. Nobody liked me and I felt like an outcast. You were always there for me, you idolized me, stood with me rain and shine. You believed in me when no one else would, especially her." He turned sour at her thought._

_Naruto may have had a huge crush on Sakura but it faded away with time when he realized she would never reciprocate his feeling and keep chasing Sasuke like a sick puppy. He got over her and soon realized the mistake of ignoring Hinata- the one girl who never wanted to change him and loved him for who he was._

"_Naruto kun, no matter what happens I will always love you", she squeezed his hand tighter._

_That was it .She was the girl of his dreams. She was so simple, nice, caring and loving. She became happy seeing little things, the smile of a baby, the rising of the sun, fragrance of fresh flowers. He was lucky to have her. He would make sure he never let go of his most prized possession._

_He slowly guided her to a secluded area in the park hidden by a canopy of trees and tall bushes. The sun had sunk low and the crimson was receding. He backed her into a tree bark and ran his index finger on her pale face. Hinata closed her eyes in anticipation and encircled his neck like a pair of wings._

"_May I", he asked like a gentleman as his lips hovered over her._

"Deep in thought". Hinata woke from her trance as she saw a pair of twin moonlit eyes staring back at her.

"I guess I-I zoned out", Hinata replied nervously.

"Your food is getting cold". Neji pointed a finger at the direction of her now cold noodles. Neji had somehow returned to his old restrained self. Maybe they were both behaving oddly given the pre marriage jitters and the unceremonious closure of their most important relations, not to mention their little adventure a while back.

"So, how do you want to go about it." , Neji asked in a serious tone.

"About what", Hinata asked dumbfound.

"Do you want to stay in the main house or my apartment just outside it. Uncle had given me a free hand and left it to us to decide. I want to ask you first Hinata sama."

"I will stay with you Neji nii." Hinata couldn't bear to stay in that house anymore where all that could brew were conspiracies and devious plots. Add to the fact that she was now married and obligated to do her duties as Neji's wife in his house. WIFE, that word sounded so alien, so remote. She couldn't believe she was married and so much had transpired in such less time.

"You will need to get your belongings and pack your stuff. I suggest we head to the compound, stay the night there and move tomorrow?", he stated in an ice like tone resembling the weather. Neji wasn't thrilled at the idea of marriage but Hinata was responding and he was duty bound. Perhaps he could start anew.

Neji paid and they both started to leave. Hinata's teeth chattered in the biting cold as she hugged herself. Neji wasn't affected much as he was well trained for any weather.

Neji had a habbit of walking fast. But he made sure to slow down as Hinata was taking time to catch up. It irked him a little but he didn't let it show. Neji was kinda pissed at Hinata spacing out and he assumed it definitely concerned Naruto. So much for making a new start. Hinata has having difficulty coping with the harsh winds that were blowing and crunching of her boots in the snow causing her to grid slightly on the ice. Suddenly she lost balance and flailed her arms uselessly for support. It was like she was ice skating and mentally prepared herself for the hard fall.

But no such contact with the ground came. Two strong arms were now holding her. Neji had balanced her on one of his knees and his hands were tightly holding her waist. They were centimeters apart and Hinata started blushing.

"Neji". Neji blanched. He saw the person he least expected to. What was she doing here.

"Tenten". _Shit_ he grumbled under his breath.

**That's it for now guys. Don forget to review and I need lots of them, kinda like my hot chocolate fudge. Love you guys.**

**Purelavender.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Hey guys! I know, I know, I know…..you guys must be really angry for the long delay but I got caught up in some issues with the added burden of the infamous writer's block! I finally summoned up the courage to sit down in front of the computer and present you with a half decent chapter. I hope you guys like it.

**WHO WILL**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Neji", Tenten blurted in an inadvertent tone. The scene in front of her was much too overwhelming and amusing.

Neji disentangled himself from his wife's limbs and dusted himself off. Hinata meanwhile could only manage a sheepish smile.

"Hello, Tenten chan, how are you?. Hinata fumbled with her words. She didn't expect to see her husband's ex in the midst of nowhere just after they'd settled in a for a peaceful beginning.

"Good Afternoon Tenten san, what are you doing here?. Neji put on that stoic mask that shielded him from any onslaught of embarrassment, ridicule or chastisement. This was definitely his best defense but the only person in front of whom it could fail altogether was Tenten.

"_TENTEN SAN"! _ To say that Tenten was furious would have been an understatement! From _Ten_ to Tenten _san. _It was already shattering for her to give her love away to someone else, yet for the sake of Neji's happiness she met up with Hinata and congratulated her. She bid her farewell and wished her a happy life. She knew she would succumb to her weak will had she met him after the marriage. To think that he loved her! He had already made up with his wife in no time. Tenten could not fathom what spell Hinata had cast on her beloved or was it that Neji was just ruffled by the wedding and the unceremonious events that followed? Did Hinata convey her message properly? Did Neji stop loving her? Did Neji care for her at all? All these questions started plaguing Tenten's mind.

"I'm very well, Hyuuga san", Tenten drawled. She exchanged glances with Neji then Hinata then back to Neji.

"_HYUUGA SAN"!_ Is Tenten out of her mind? Neji couldn't contain his anger. Is this how she responded to a civil greeting? Then it struck him! She was just being sarcastic! It was a comical site to see your lover practically rubbing off on another partner. But what could he do? He had to distance himself from her so that she would start hating him. If he still remained kind and cordial, the threads that bound them would never break. He had to make this sacrifice so that they could sever all ties with Tenten. It was damn hard but important.

"Excuse me, but I have to leave. Take care, Hinata. Goodbye, Neji", Tenten coughed and started to leave.

Hinata was trying to contemplate what just transpired between the three. She gently nudged Neji and woke him from his trance. "Neji nii..?.

Neji angrily removed her hands from his shoulder. "Don't. call. me. That. I'm your husband now." Neji literally barked. "Come; let's head back to the compound". He intertwined Hinata's hand with his and started stomping towards the Hyuuga Manor. Poor Hinata could only follow him!

* * *

Naruto's only refuge from this never ending pain was the Ichiraku's. It was late afternoon and this time of the day was generally less occupied. He was lost deep in thought when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see two chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

Tenten was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. "Seems like your precious little has made up with her hubby right at your favourite hideout- THE FRIGGIN ICHIRAKU'S! Tenten grinned.

"Well, good for her. I only want what's best for her. It's really important for her to start getting along with Neji". Naruto just shrugged as if he had heard the most casual of things.

"Quit playing the martyr, Baka! She is getting all cozy cozy with _my_ Neji when I thought she would at least give him some time to heal and let him cherish the last few memories we had. I even met up with her and what does she do? Tell him nothing! Instead, she chooses to instigate him against me so much so that he called me _Tenten san, TENTEN SAN!"_ Tenten nearly barked reminding Naruto of a short tempered bubblegum haired teammate.

"_Your_ Neji! Last time I checked he was officially wed to Hinata. That is _my_ Hinata you are talking about. Bullshit you are happy for them, if you were you would let go of him and wish him well. Instead you are just looking for reasons to cause a friction between them and blame Hinata for something she is not responsible for!". Naruto just narrowed his eyes at her and thumped his table with his fist.

Tenten looked down. A lone tear tricked down her face. Naruto's gaze softened. He got up from his chair and before Tenten could wipe her tears, wiped it with the back of his hand. He took Tenten's face in his hands. "Look at me! He leaned it and locked his eyes with hers.

"You're not the only one who is facing this heartbreak. I met up with Neji too, told him what Hinata liked, all the lovely details, all the beautiful memories, every moment we spent together not because I wanted to prove to him how much I loved her but so that he could recreate those moments. I want to be a small part of Hinata's life and what other way than to happily unite her with Neji through our treasured moments. Do you think I'm insecure? Do you think I don't trust Hinata? Do you think I'll hate Hinata if she fell for Neji and forgot me or that Neji would incite her against me? Never! I trust Hinata and when I said love is in letting go I meant it. I just want her to stay happy even if its not with me. Maybe you should do the same". Naruto released a breath he was holding. It was beyond him when was the last time he acted this wise.

Tenten listened with rapt attention. To think that Naruto could manage a lecture was remarkable in itself. He was right. Tenten was being selfish. She was just thinking of herself and wishing that Neji come back to her. She wanted to prove to Neji how generous she was without realizing she came across as mean and self centered.

She returned a warm smile to Naruto and hugged him. "Thanks Naruto for making me see the light. I'll try to follow what you say. Thanks for being here!". Naruto patted her back reassuringly.

"That's what friends are for", Naruto grinned. Tenten blushed. It was very unlike her to be this demonstrative yet she realized she had found a warm friend in Naruto. She would make sure not to let him slip away. They were going through a common pain and this could help them heal. She leaned further into the embrace.

* * *

Hinata had been urgently summoned to the Hokage's office an hour after she reached home. Neji was busy training Hanabi for an upcoming mission. But when she came out twenty minutes later, her hand was on her heart and her pace was deliberate and slow as she kept walking mindlessly to a certain eatery.

"_I …I am to accompany Naurto kun, Tenten chan and Neji nii to a mission for two weeks_". Hinata's eyes were bulging out and she could barely walk. There was a heavy lump in her thoat. The Hokage had summoned her to inform her hat not only was she to accompany her husband on an A rank mission but they would also be joined by Naruto and Tenten. She was to inform Naruto and Tenten. Neji was already aware.

It would be the first time she would encounter Naruto after the marriage. _What would he say? What would his reactions be on joining her and Neji. And what about Tenten?_ Their last meeting was less than pleasant. She didn't want any more trouble. Would these four be able to coexist or would old feelings resurface? It was all a mess and Hinata could do anything right now to get rid of this mission but it was inevitable. Hinata huffed and took the final few steps towards the place she knew she would find an old lover.

As soon as she reached there, what she saw made her blood boil. There he was hugging the one woman she least expected him to. So Naruto didn't even take a few days to get over her and jumped on the first girl he could get. So much for a happy start? But was she over thinking and what right did she have? Wasn't he a free bird now and with her being Neji's wife he could be with anyone he desired, but why Tenten? Did he still love her? Or more importantly could she stop loving him?

"Ahem! Ahem! _Am I interrupting something_?. Hinata narrowed her eyes at Naruto and Tenten.

Naruto and Tenten quickly jerked away from each other and started blushing and looking elsewhere. Tenten could only flash Hinata a weak smile and Naruto could only sigh.

It was official. Hinata wasn't more concerned with the fact that she could never stop loving him or that he got himself a replacement. What bothered her was that the replacement was TENTEN.

"_Shit_", Nauto grumbled.

**HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH. DONE DONE DONE! I hope you guys liked it. I know short and rushed. But please don't forget to review and give me your lovely feedback. Will this be a love quadrilateral? What will happen on the mission? Will sparks fly or love die? Stay tuned to find out as these people embark on an exciting journey to make each other jealous. MAJOR NEJIHINA FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! R&amp;R!**

**Love PureLavender**


End file.
